edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Work Records
Work Records, part of Spinnin' Records, features the latest in deep & tech house by artists like Olav Basoski, Alex Kenji, Groovebox and many more! Releases 2015 * * 2014 * *I Gotta Let U Go - Peter Gelderblom & Randy Colle ft. Dominica *Africa Tribe (incl Absolut Groovers Remix) - Groove Phenomenon **Africa Tribe - Groove Phenomenon **Africa Tribe (Absolut Groovers Remix) - Groove Phenomenon *Don't Believe A Hype - Rene Amesz *Need U Tonight - DJ PP & Jack Mood *We Built This House feat. BAM - Peter Gelderblom & Robbie Taylor *Streetwise - Asino *Lany (DJ PP Remix) - Sebastian Ledher, Iragrett Tavares, Elich Garcia ft. Syla *Lowlife - Franky Rizardo *Strange Love - Dusty Buddha Child *I Feel - Alex Kenji ft. Dacia Bridges *Half Steppin - DJ Dan & Groovebox 2013 *Lady Bug - Olav Basoski vs. Jaxxon *So In Love - The Caramel Club *Wonderwall - Amnesia ft. Dino *Flashback - Muzzaik & Dave Martin *Modern Roots EP - Richard Dinsdale **The Beat Beat (Original Club Mix) - Richard Dinsdale **The Ghetto (Original Club Mix) - Richard Dinsdale 2012 *Relax - Phunk Investigation & Dino Lenny **Relax - Phunk Investigation & Dino Lenny **Relax (ElePhunk Mix) - Phunk Investigation & Dino Lenny *The Right Way EP - Trent Cantrelle **The Right Way - Trent Cantrelle **Ride - Trent Cantrelle **Prowler - Trent Cantrelle *Another Chance - Patrick Hagenaar *U R My High - Olav Basoski & Kookie *Come Back - Phunk Investigation & Hoxton Whores **Come Back (Tech House Mix) - Phunk Investigation & Hoxton Whores **Come Back (House Mix) - Phunk Investigation & Hoxton Whores *Mary Go Wild (Tom Shark Remix) - Grooveyard *Naturally - Trent Cantrelle *The Fucking Liar - Iban Reus **The Fucking Liar - Iban Reus **The Fucking Liar (Stefano Noferini Remix) - Iban Reus **The Fucking Liar (Mario Ochoa Remix) - Iban Reus **The Fucking Liar (DJ PP Remix) - Iban Reus **The Fucking Liar (Oscar Cano Remix) - Iban Reus *Sunshine - Deepdisco *Sun Comes Out - Tradelove vs Phats & Small **Sun Comes Out (Original Extended Mix) - Phats & Small, Tradelove **Sun Comes Out (Club Mix) - Phats & Small, Tradelove **Sun Comes Out (Criminal Vibes Remix) - Phats & Small, Tradelove *Come Closer - Kairo Kingdom *Furious Foxx - Ray Foxx (UK) *You're All I Need (Olav Basoski Remix) - Jose *Inside My Head (Full Intention Mix) - Michael Gray & Jon Pearn *Hold On - DS & WestFunk **Hold On (Tradelove Remix) - DS, WestFunk **Hold On (Original Club Mix) - DS, WestFunk *Elena - Friscia & Lamboy **Elena (Todd Terry Remix) - Friscia & Lamboy **Elena (Bomba Mix) - Friscia & Lamboy **Elena - Friscia & Lamboy *Kaballah Circus / La Mosca - David Amo & Julio Navas **Kaballah Circus - David Amo, Julio Navas **La Mosca - David Amo, Julio Navas *You Know Why EP - Trent Cantrelle **You Know Why - Trent Cantrelle **Doesn't Really Matter - Trent Cantrelle *Solaris - Federico Scavo 2011 *Fresh Express - Danny Marquez & Camilo Franco *Work Records EP **Usiku (Original Edit) - Johan Winter **Jacuzzi - Piet Pulani **Chicas Latinas - Robin Hirte, Mat Holtmann *Amen EP - Richard Dinsdale **Amen - Richard Dinsdale **My Love - Richard Dinsdale *Looking 4 Love - Sharam Jey pres. Soundz Fresh **Looking 4 Love (Vox Mix) - Sharam Jey, Soundz Fresh **Looking 4 Love (Dub Mix) - Sharam Jey, Soundz Fresh *Get On Up - Martin Accorsi ft. Heike *Titan (Steve Mulder & Gabriel Ben Remix) - Tomaz & Kobbe *Night Vibe - Sergio Fernandez **Night Vibe - Sergio Fernandez **Peace Groove - Sergio Fernandez *She Is Disco - Nick Terranova & Dima K *Let's Get It On - Sharam Jey pres. Soundz Fresh **Let's Get It On (Original Club Version) - Sharam Jey, Soundz Fresh **Let's Get It On (Jean Claude Ades Remix) - Sharam Jey, Soundz Fresh **Let's Get It On (Sebastien Drums & Rob Adans Mix) - Sharam Jey, Soundz Fresh *My Love (Rene Amesz Remix) - Redondo *Lullaby - Sergio Fernandez *Don't Turn Your Back (Stefano Noferini Remix) - Olav Basoski & DJ Erick E *Let's Party - Truelove. Beatport says the artist is Tradelove, but the cover art says the artist is Truelove *Work Records Ibiza 2011 EP **I Me Mine - Tim Anderson **I Me Mine (Dubstrumental Mix) - Tim Anderson **Disco Heat - NDKj, Marcello Concialdi **Sax Fever - Coqui Selection *What I Mean - Mac Zimms *Kikuyu (Johan Winter Edit) - Jewelz *My Love - Redondo *Ain't Got That Swing (Lissat & Voltaxx Remix) - Discofamily *Play 'n' Stop - Nicky Romero *Way Forward EP - Ridney **Exhaust Heat - Ridney **Akaroa - Ridney **Sync Down - Ridney *45 (Dave Spoon vs. Hatiras Remix) - Stars On 45 *I Want U - Stefano Noferini *I Feel High - Sergio Fernandez ft. Maria Quiros **I Feel High feat. Maria Quiros - Sergio Fernandez **I Feel High feat. Maria Quiros (Dub Mix) - Sergio Fernandez *Windows (The Remixes) - Sil **Windows (Olav Basoski Remix) - Sil **Windows (Sonny Wharton Remix) - Sil *Stars On 45 (2011 Remixes) - Stars On 45 **Stars On 45 (Olav Basoski Remix) - Stars On 45 **Stars On 45 (Koen Groeneveld Remix) - Stars On 45 **Stars On 45 (Addy Van Der Zwan Remix) - Stars On 45 **Stars On 45 (Criminal Vibes Remix) - Stars On 45 2009 *I Feel So... - Olav Basoski *Don't Turn Your Back - Olav Basoski & DJ Erick E **Don't Turn Your Back (Olav Basoski Remix) - Olav Basoski, ErickE **Don't Turn Your Back (Sander van Doorn Remix) - Olav Basoski, ErickE *Samplitude 14. - Olav Basoski **Spaarnwoude - Olav Basoski **Shake That Planet - Olav Basoski **Unlock - Olav Basoski **Miramax - Olav Basoski *Windows (Ralvero Remix) - Sil *Windows / Dirty Windows - Sil **Windows (Original Update) - Sil **Windows (Olav Basoski Remix) - Sil **Windows (Chocolate Puma Remix) - Sil **Windows (Oliver Twizt Remix) - Sil Upcoming Releases/Unreleased Tracks *Aevion - Cannes * Category:Sublabel Category:Record Label Category:Spinnin' Records Category:Record Label v1.0.0